


邪鬼

by darkcoffee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	邪鬼

半藏是同性恋。不知道什么时候开始，这件事也渐渐为家族里的长辈所知。好在他们没有因此对半藏不满，只不过仍然要求他尽到长男的本分，与他们选定的日本女人结婚，并随便用一种办法产下后代，只要做到这点就可以了。半藏喜欢男人对他们来说，并不是什么不可接受的事。  
未婚之前，家族对半藏不作要求。尽管口头上没有严禁的条约，但半藏每日接受的精神上的严苛训练，早就把他塑造成了清心寡欲的青年人。相较于同龄男人，他对纵情玩乐的欲望显得十分淡薄。  
岛田家是近两代才攀上华族的极道家庭，因为半藏出色的成就，与天皇之间的关系更进一步后，其暗地里在黑社会的势力越发庞大起来。  
在外人眼里，岛田半藏是位人尽皆知的成功青年，他在二十岁时作为日本成人礼代表发言的照片登上了报纸的头条。三月，天皇在樱树下亲自赐予了他象征着荣耀的银手表。  
站在天皇身边的那位身着黑色和服的青年有着鹰隼一般掠食者的狠戾，浮现在表面的笑意，不管怎么看都不寒而栗。可偏偏是这样一位青年，却被冠以日本青年的榜样而大肆夸奖了好几天。  
但岛田家没有金盆洗手，自从两代之前用经济手段与落魄的贵族联姻后，阳光下成了风光的华族，事实上他们转而操纵着其他势力，依旧在暗中摆弄着黑道的事业。如今的岛田家就好像垫着橡皮轮胎的船只，稳稳地浮在水面之上。  
岛田半藏醒来之际，天色微亮。他换好衣服走到剑道室，青色的石板染上了一层深色的水渍。剑道室连接着一个人造庭院，在庭院的一隅有通着活水的浅湖。半藏褪下全身的衣物，深秋的气温和初冬已经没有区别，尽管已经习惯于冬日舀水净身，还是出了一层鸡皮疙瘩，肌肉紧绷绷地扭在一起，脚腕埋入刺骨的水中，电击似的疼痛让半藏一下就清醒了过来。半藏大口地呼吸着，一步接着一步走进了湖的中心，终于等到整个身体陷入清澈可见的水中，半藏的心也缓过劲来，呼吸顺畅了许多。  
火红的落叶飘浮在湖面上，半藏从水下伸手将它们抬起。太阳升得很快，一眨眼就从叶缝间洒下了光芒。  
半藏回到岸上，身体泛着的红光就像是枫叶染上去的。半藏的身体，就如同书里说的武士所追求的刀法一般，充满着简洁明快的动力美。不过半藏蓄着一头柔顺的黑色长发，为这幅肉体添上了另一种暧昧不清的色调。  
因为蓄长发的关系，半藏学会了忍耐之道。在剑术中，往前进攻一旦步法紊乱、心绪不宁，这头长发就会立刻拂到他的眼前，成为他的阻碍。要在狂风暴雨的进攻中不被这头长发扰乱，半藏做了许多训练，才最终获得了如今卓越的技艺。  
不远处传来了悠长的钟鸣，这是第一声钟响。等到第三声响起时，整个宅子的人都会清醒，到时候环境就会变得吵杂起来，不再利于剑术的修行。半藏清晨一般都在第一声敲响与第三声敲响之间的这一段时间训练。  
就在高举的竹刀即将挥下的那刻，一位身着浅色训练服的青年推开拉门走了进来。  
“哥，我来了。”  
轻轻松松的语气停歇在高举的竹刀的刀刃上，半藏看向对方，将握着刀的手垂下。  
“嗯。”  
半藏点了点头，站在原地等对方将刀架上的竹刀拿起走到自己身旁。  
这位青年叫做源氏，是小半藏三岁的弟弟。虽然两个人从小一起长大，却各自发展出了迥乎不同的性格。这个道场原本是为了兄弟二人而建起的，但源氏却只凭着自己的心情，在这里来去自如，简直就像院子里跳来跳去的麻雀一样，不受任何的约束。半藏十几年如一日地前来修行，这可能就是长男所背负的次子不懂的责任吧。  
看看源氏的脸庞，高高扬起的眉毛、充满光芒却懒散的眼神、淡橘色的嘴唇与英挺的鼻梁，源氏是典型的少爷，在学校里也有类似的外号，不过大家叫他少爷，倒也让他变得更收欢迎了……半藏摆出进攻的姿势，他仔细地审视着源氏，源氏也很快地进入了状态，沉下了双肩，右脚侵略性地往前迈出一小步……那是一张不谙世事的脸啊，连性格都是天真而充满攻击性的，如果生在别人家，一定会被认为是个健康得无以复加的青年了吧。半藏的大脑飞快地过滤着这些信息，身体已经先一步做出了动作，他往后一退，在骗过源氏的进攻后，用力地朝着他的额头挥去竹剑，到毫米之差时又准确地悬在了空中。  
是源氏输了，又一次。  
源氏愣住了，盯着半藏眨了眨眼，那双眼睛一如既往地透出单纯而无辜的神情。半藏收回剑后，源氏笑出了声。  
半藏皱了皱眉头：“为什么笑？”  
源氏曲手挠了一下后颈，说：“不知道，因为很高兴吧。”  
“为什么高兴？”  
源氏盯着半藏的眼神神秘起来，他喜欢卖弄关子，故作幽默，半藏很喜欢弟弟这个有些傻气的习惯。  
“你这么强，比我认识的所有人都厉害，能和你过招不应该是所有修习剑术的人的梦想吗？而且，你还是我的哥哥。”  
半藏有时候拿源氏没办法。  
“你又想要什么？”  
源氏被抓到尾巴后又一次笑了起来，他的声音十分开朗，一点也听不出污秽的意思：“哥，今晚和我一起去玩吧。”  
这是夜里一起去花街的邀约，源氏的年纪虽小，却因为没有约束的原因早早地品尝过了女人的滋味。也许他这样风流不羁的性格就是在女人身上培养出来的吧，有时候半藏也会责怪自己对弟弟的约束不够，但在夜里风流一些，也是无伤大雅的小事。  
半藏应承了弟弟。源氏再一次扬起嘴唇，得意极了。  
源氏冲动而且鲁莽，缺点在挥剑时暴露无遗，可半藏也不是每一次都能躲开源氏急风骤雨般的攻击并还以颜色，源氏就像龙卷风那样迅猛而残暴，席卷一切的速度和力量也有让半藏招架不住的时刻。  
在竹刃相撞，发出嘭嘭声响之际，半藏不止一次忘却眼前的敌人是源氏。精准凶残的打击、刁钻古怪的角度，连平时轻浮的眼神也沉了下去，如同猎豹一般冷酷。源氏无疑是有才能的，这也是让半藏一直惦记在心的事。  
第三声钟鸣敲响后，半藏和源氏停住了，两人都已经大汗淋漓。半藏伸手将粘成一股的头发撩到脑后，源氏用手背抹去了脸颊上的汗痕。  
把刀放回原位后，源氏对半藏挥了挥手：“今晚老地方见。”  
源氏那股小孩般窃喜的神情，一下子洗尽了刚刚那副狠戾的形象，如同积雪融化成的溪流，冲刷在圆润的鹅卵石上，发出亲切悦耳的脆响。  
夜里赴约，还没到时间，源氏就跑来抓半藏了。半藏正在桌前读书，源氏进来抓着他的手臂就要他走。  
“不是说好了晚上要和我一起去玩吗？”  
“真是的，让我把东西放好吧。”  
半藏尽管不悦，还是跟着源氏走了。源氏的坐骑是辆张扬的机车，流线型的车型两边装饰着荧光绿的线型灯。源氏不想要半藏开车，半藏只能坐在源氏身后，并且不得不在出发前用发绳将黑发束起。  
和源氏一起去花街的事从一年前就有了，第一次被拉着去时，他身旁的艺妓并不是女性，而是貌美的身着浴衣的少年。当时惊讶的半藏却没有拒绝美少年们送入口中的清酒，在一旁的源氏以复杂的眼神旁观着半藏，至今半藏也不明白当时源氏的心情。自己的哥哥是同性恋这回事，虽然在这年代早就不是什么值得一提的稀罕事了，可近距离地见到男人之间的调情，不知道源氏的内心起过什么样的波澜。说到底，这些少年可都是源氏替他准备的啊，可见不管什么样的冲击，源氏都已经有准备了。  
被源氏知道了自己的性取向后，半藏开始时不时接受源氏的邀请来到花街。他并不介意这回事，时历青年期的半藏也有强烈的性欲，修习剑道、弓术与忍法削弱了许多欲望上的需求，半藏隐忍而克制，也仍然需要偶尔一次的性发泄。父亲与家族里的人也接受了半藏这个需求，从没有出言干涉。  
今夜也和其他夜晚一样，先是兄弟两人坐在一间沿着河流的房里，品尝着好酒，欣赏着风雅的音乐。等到夜渐渐变得深了，半藏的身旁便有了今夜留下的美少年，而源氏的身旁也依偎着几位美女。  
源氏的胸膛对于女人来说宽大异常，平时像个小孩模样的源氏，在女人较小身躯的衬托下，竟然迅速地展露出了成熟的模样。源氏的成熟并非刻意为之，他恰到好处的温柔时常让半藏也惊讶不已。  
源氏并不是只会用来找艺妓这种老派的做法求欢，这是为了配合半藏而已，半藏心里也清楚这一点。  
源氏喝过酒后，脖颈微微泛起了红光。艺妓们弹奏着三味线，婉转的歌声此起彼伏。无意中，源氏竟然喝多了，醉醺醺地栽了下去。源氏感到自己的身体被拖到不远处，一层薄被盖在了身上。半藏的声音在他的上方响起——睡一觉吧——源氏便乖乖睡去了。  
再次醒来时，源氏不知道过去了多久。夜里很静，却又藏着某种虫豸在暗中爬动的声响。清明的月光与水流的潺潺声穿透了整个房间，源氏睁开了眼睛，意识到是屏障的另一侧响动着那如同虫豸一般细小的声音。  
源氏小心翼翼地起身，透过纸糊的窗户，见到男人匍匐在地上为半藏口交的影子。源氏的心乱了。半藏的肩膀与腰部的轮廓很宽大，他似乎没有把浴衣脱掉，而只是撩开下摆方便对方服务。源氏大气都不敢出，房间里安静得能听到月光在榻榻米上爬行的轻响，隔壁如愿以偿地传来了细小的吮吸声与断断续续的呻吟。  
过了几分钟，半藏也没有和那名青年更进一步动作，半藏既没有将对方压在身下，也没有被对方压住；源氏不知道半藏喜欢在上还是在下，回过神来时，他早已扯开腰带，身手裹住阴茎抚慰着，而脸庞也已经烫得可以煮水了。  
源氏咬着嘴唇，挺起上半身，似乎是刻意做出朝着纸窗方向的动作，却又好像是率性而为。他想半藏柔软顺滑的黑发包裹着自己的身体，好像茧丝温柔地把幼虫裹在怀里。从半藏屋里传来的声音也微微激烈地起伏了起来，半藏的影子也往后仰去，直到某个顶点，一切都戛然而止，呻吟、摩擦全部都噤了声，连远处街道的喧闹和绿叶间的虫鸣都不见踪影了。半藏缓过劲，身体又直了起来，刚刚消失的、停滞的声音又都落进了耳朵里。  
半藏挥了挥手，对方说了声“谢谢”，之后便后退着离开了。  
源氏咬了咬牙，将精液射到两人之间的那道纸窗上。窗户另一边的半藏在一阵被褥的摩挲声后，发出了安稳的呼吸声。源氏抽出纸巾将屏障上的精液擦掉。夜晚鸭川传来潺潺水声，源氏按耐住想要哼唱的冲动，沐浴在月光之下，他的心，宛如绽开的石榴，往外冒着鲜红、透明而酸涩的汁液。  
辗转反侧的源氏迟迟无法入眠，即便是陷入了蛛网般的潜眠，也很快因为浑身的燥热而产生对于那向后仰起的身体轮廓的臆想。并不是没有对半藏起过欲望暗涌的念头，不如说从有记忆以来，源氏就对半藏拥有特别的想法，因为那种想法接连不断并且难以辨别，源氏渐渐习惯对于兄长的崇拜了。  
万里无云的晴朗夜空中，悬着一颗高高的明月。源氏的心，在月光的炙烤下，如同暗藏着火星的干柴，一阵带着暧昧想起的微风拂过，他的脸庞火烧火燎一般涨红起来。  
源氏在榻榻米上找到了一副般若的邪鬼面具，面具釉质的表层在月光下散发着夺目的寒光。源氏将面具固定在脸上，一步接着一步走向了半藏的位置。  
半藏披散着头发，侧向左边，发出均匀的呼吸声。当源氏掀开薄薄的毯子时，半藏的身体轻颤了一下。源氏的心飞快地跳了起来，手心已经触碰到了半藏的大腿，在手下的那具身体温暖异常，越靠近下体的位置，温度就越高。本应该醒来的半藏，此时却像吃了安眠药一样沉沉地倒在地上。  
源氏拉开半藏的腰带，从领口处打开这套浴衣。半藏的身体如同橡胶树乳白色的汁液一样从藏蓝色的浴衣中流了出来，并迅速地在空气中凝固，成了柔韧的洁白的圣物。就是这副躯体，在与自己交锋时，爆发出持续不断地压制着自己的能量；就是这副躯体，在冬季清晨的湖边，闪耀着出宛如梅花一般的色泽；就是这副躯体，拥有着源氏所崇拜的一切……源氏抚摸着半藏的肩膀，手指滑向他的胸脯，拧了一下因寒冷而翘起的乳头，又恋恋不舍地徘徊在健硕的腹部。  
源氏从半藏的身后将他一把抱起，与女人截然不同的身体僵硬地依靠在自己的怀里，源氏将面具摘下，放在半藏睁开眼就能看得到的身旁，终于低头品尝起蜜色的肩膀。  
人生宛如烟花，总会在上升到某一个节点的时刻四绽开来。我喜欢你，我憧憬着你，我爱你。源氏多么想在这一刻把心中所想的一股脑说给哥哥的肉体听啊。他的心脏就像被水蛭吸附着一样，血液大量地流失了。如果半藏真的在沉睡的话，源氏肯定会义无反顾地坦白自己。  
源氏的双手紧紧地搂着半藏，半藏微微向前倾着脑袋，皮肤下有某种剧烈的冲撞感。  
源氏找到一根发带，用它温柔地缠住了半藏的眼睛。自己则含住他的耳垂，用舌头舔舐他的耳廓，借此与半藏交流。  
半藏开始发出微微的轻喘，他侧过头，耳朵摆脱了源氏的舌头，却主动用嘴唇吻住了源氏。半藏伸出舌尖挑拨着源氏的嘴唇，源氏也羞涩地探出舌尖，两团粉色的软体互相试探着对方，最终亲密无间地令人窒息地纠缠在一起。  
源氏不得不抓住半藏的手臂，这又是一场狂风暴雨般的对决。他们在激烈的斗争中，倒下来压坏了那副般若的邪鬼面具。


End file.
